The New Kid
by lucky-charm930
Summary: Madison is the new kid at kadic and she is quickly accepted in to the group when she befriends yumi the group tells her their secret but will she tell them hers and will she be able to save a friend from a near death? my first fanfic so please r&r!CH12 UP
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW KID**

CHAPTER I 

**SUMMARY**- The new girl Madison is immediately accepted into the group when she befriends Yumi. The group tells her their secret but will she tell them hers. Will they find out she is from the future?

"Class we have a new student joining us today please welcome Madison, she is from Spain and has transferred here to Kadic." Madison had really curly hair; it was dark brown and reached her shoulders. She seemed to really like the color blue, she was wearing a blue skirt with light blue leggings and a white hoodie with the words Latin girl written across the chest in of course, blue.

She smiled angelically as Mrs.Hertz spoke. Finally she directed Madison to sit in the back with Yumi. Madison took her seat and Mrs.Hertz continued the lesson. Madison asked Yumi what they were doing "she is doing an experiment" Yumi whispered back. "Hope this place blows up, I hate science" Madison replied. Yumi giggled and soon her and Yumi couldn't stop talking "girls" Mrs.Hertz yelled out making the girls jump in their seats. "Madison I know your new but you and Yumi should know better now be quiet and listen, this will be on your test." Yumi sunk into her seat but Madison just smiled angelically.

**Madison's POV**

The bell rang and Yumi dragged me out into the courtyard. She brought me to a tree where four other kids were sitting. The first one was dressed in green and looked really bored, the next one was dressed in blue and was on his computer, after that was a girl that was dressed completely in pink and was looking over the shoulder of the guy on the computer, and the last one kind of freaked me out, he was dressed in purple and his hair was sticking up with a purple blotch in the middle, and was practically asleep. " Hey guys this is Madison she's new here" Yumi introduced me with a big smile strectched across her face. "Madison this is Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd." Everyone said hi in unison, barely looking up, like nothing was more interesting. Soon Yumi's smile faded and she kicked Ulrich on the shin making everyone look up. After that they each came to me say hi, " so where are you from" Aelita asked as I took a seat beside her on the grass. At frst I froze but I finally responded "Spian." _I couldn't let them know where or when I was really from, I can't fail, it's to soon. _Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the lunch bell " come on Madison you can sit with us" Yumi said a smile on her face, she hadn't changed a bit neither had the group. I smiled and followed them " by the way call me Maddie," i quickly added as we all ran towards the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 4

**THE NEW KID**

CHAPTER 2

**MADDIE'S POV**

**I reached the lunch table and took my seat next to Yumi. I sat across from Odd and at first I was a little scared, Odd was cramming all the food into his mouth and it seemed like his mouth was never full or his stomach for that matter because he went back for more 5 times. "Does he do this all the time" I asked with a concerned expression stretched across my face. Yumi smiled and gave me a small nod. I smiled too maybe dad was right, this whole acting like I didn't know anything was working, and that I should totally become an actress.**

Yumi decided to come home with me, we had become really close even if we only, well she only knew me for a couple of hours. At first I was a little worried about her coming to my house, but then I figured she wouldn't recognize Natsumi even

if it was her future daughter. So as we walked on, talking about school and how I was going to love it here, I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. Yumi noticed I had stopped and looked back, "Maddie is something wrong" Yumi looked concerned as she asked. I replied quickly so she wouldn't get to suspicious " yeah little dizzy that all." We kept on walking and she kept on talking but I wasn't really listening,

_Oh no what if she recognizes the younger version of her_

_Ulrich(future version) is going to kill me_

_Why is it that I got picked to take of her and everybody's future children_

_Ugh so not fair_

"Maddie are you okay you sort of spaced out?" My thoughts were interrupted and there Yumi stood staring at me, she looked confused and a little scared. " Yeah I'm fine" I had to be more careful if I wanted to save her and keep my secret. We walked on, we decided to take shortcut through the park as passed a bench under a big oak tree I decided I had to call ahead to my house. " Yumi I need to call my house can we sit"

"sure" she responded with a smile and we took a seat on the bench.

_Ring, ring, ring_

Come on pick up, I thought to myself as the phone continued to ring, finally a deep voice answered.

maddie: Ulrich ………..

Ulrich: yeah, why aren't you home yet?

maddie: ummm….

Ulrich: maddie what did you do

Maddie: I might have invited Yumi over today

Ulrich: WHAT!!!!!

Maddie: I figured she wouldn't recognize Nat

Ulrich: did you remember that she might recognize the younger form of her

Maddie: not until now

Ulrich: I swear sometimes you can be so irresponsible

Maddie: ugh look whose talking you're the one that makes a mess and then makes me clean it while your out partying somewhere

Ulrich: maddie look…

Maddie: no wait im not done, look Ulrich I know you miss her and this is your way of getting rid of the pain but…

Ulrich: _sigh_

Maddie:but that's why were here to save her so calm down and all I need you to dois hide the younger version, everyone else she won't recognize

Ulrich: fine but we will so have to talk about this after

Maddie: fine, ill see you at home in a few

Bye dad

Ulrich: bye

I sighed as I hung up the phone, Yumi seemed to be in trance because she hadn't heard anything that I said, which was actually a good thing. "Yumi, you ready to go" I asked breaking her train of thought. She gave me smile and nodded quickly. We walked through the park. It was a beautiful day and the shine of the sun seemed to make everything better, but what really made me feel better was being able to spend time with my mom again, after losing her when I was 5 it all seemed impossible.

WHOO SECOND CHAPTER DONE, THANKS GO TO BLUEYEDBLOND FOR LETTIN ME USE NATSUMI AND TO DIAMONDFIREGIRL07 FOR THE INSPIRATION I LIKE YOUR IDEA I PROMISE ILL PUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO PLEASE REVIEW IT INSPIRES ME.


	3. Chapter 5

HELLO AGAIN TO ALL OF MY ADORING FANS. SINCE U ASKED FOR IT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE WHOLE STORY IS PRETTY MUCH IN MADISON'S POV, BUT IT WILL CAHNGE HERE AND THERE.

THE NEW KID

CHAPTER 3

MADISON'S POV

_Knock knock, _I knocked on the door and tried to feel confident but my heart was still pounding and I was still shaking. Sometimes I can be so stupid, why why why did I invite her over. Finally the door opened and there stood dad looking at me and at first he looked mad but his look softened when he saw Yumi standing there smiling. At first I thought he was going to cry but he finally smiled and invited her in. "Dad this is…" I was interupted when 3 screaming kids came running down the stairs yelling my name. They all embarced in their arms and almost knocking me down. I said hello to all of them hugging each and eve one. Finally I got to Nat, I picked her up and gave her tight squeeze. She returned the hug and smiled at me. Dad told me to introduce them all to Yumi, and at first I was hesistant, but then I thought what were the chances of her noticing.

NORMAL POV

"Ok Yumi, this should take some time so take a seat and make yourself comfortable" Yumi just smiled and took a seat on the couch. "Ok lets get started" Maddie yelled and they all filed down the stairs trying to look like they were in the military. But this time 2 more came down the first one had the same dark brown hair like Maddie and the second had the same pink hair that Aelita had and at first Yumi was astonished but then she figured that she had just dyed it. "Ok Yumi first up, is my little sister Natsumi" Maddie glanced over to Yumi but thankfully she had not seen a single sign on Yumi's face that showed suspician.

YOU KNOW WHAT, IM SORRY TO INTERUPT IN THE MIDDLE BUT IM JUST GOING TO LIST THE KIDS CUZ THEN IT WOULD TAKE TO LONG.

Natsumi: you alredy know her she is maddie's younger sister and Ulrich and Yumi's daughter, 6 yrs. old

Matthew: maddie's older brother, 15 yrs old

Danny: Odd and ?(NOT ALOUD TO SAY) son, 14 yrs old

Lily: Aelita and Jeremy's youngest daughter, 13 yrs old

Amanda: Aelita and Jeremy's oldest daughter has the pink hair, 16 yrs old

THERE IT IS SO THAT THERES NO CONFUSION ENJOY ON WITH SHOW (I MEAN STORY)

MADDIE'S POV

After introducing evryone to Yumi we decided to go to my room and do some homework, atleast that's what we told my dad because when we say homework we mean talking.

_Bring…..Bring…..Bring, _Yumi's phone rang and by the look on her face I could tell she didn't want to answer, but she did anyway. The talk was long and she seemed to get more and more annoyed with every word spoken. She finally hung up and buried her face in her palms mumbling something I couldn't make out. She finally spoke up and said she had to go and that it was urgent, she promised she would come back. I tried to hold back the tear because this was exactly what she had said right on that christmas night when the rain was pouring and the roads were hell. I replied with a small weak "ok" I could tell she knew something was wrong because her eyes turned from a gleaming happy look to look of concern and worry, just like they had 9 years ago, and even with so many years passed my heart still felt torn and shattered because those years I spent without a mother had ripped me into pieces but had still made me stronger, so I held back the tears and told her everything was fine nomatter how much pain it caused me and in how many pieces my heart had torn. She gave me small smile and left, the door slowly closing behind her. I finally couln't hold them back and they began pouring out, racing down my cheeks and dripping onto the floor. I heard the front door close and sound of her leaving made th pain feel so much heavier and the tears seemed to be flooding down my face faster and faster. I finally coulnt help but let out a loud disstresful scream and bury my face into the pillow. My father finally came in and picked me up from the pillow that was now drowned with my tears. He wrapped his arms around me and as I continued to sob into his shoulder. And for 5 minutes we sat there me crying and he just sitting there letting me cry into his shoulder and even though he was my father, all I really wanted was to have my mother hug me tight and never let me go. To be able to feel her and embrace and warmth and then I thought this must be how my father felt all theses years and maybe how I felt but I just couldn't let it out and it all biult up inside of me untill finally I couldn't hold it back. The silence was finally broken when dad asked what was wrong, and through all the tears I finally found the strength to talk. " Dad why did she have to leave why did she have to cut through me like this, and when I finally get to see her she leaves again and to make things worse leaves me with those words that she left me with that christmas night." Dad took in a long slow breath and looked at me running his fingers through my hair, he looked at me and I could tell this hurt him even more. " Sweetie I know how much it hurts and like you told me that's why we're here to save her and prevent this future so that you and your brother and your sister all have your mother by your side. Now im pretty sure that was your advice to me, so if your not going to follow your own advice then why should I." He asked with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile too. He gave me light kiss on the forehead and left for the living room where we could both hear that some sort of argument had started and it didn't sound like it was going to get better, I just hope that I can get better before school tommorow. I sighed and headed for the door to help dad but I suddenly tripped over a small black book that was laying on the floor, a name written across the cover made my eyes widen "Yumi." I picked the small dark colored book or the floor and ran my fingers across the cover, I sighed _should I open it….. no its an invasion of privacy…..but I need to know what her life is like I need my questions answered…. is lyoko real or not?_ I took a deep breath and slowly opened the velvet covered cove to the first page. It was dated for 4 years ago, I wanted to read it but I needed to skip ahead to where she had written about lyoko if she really had. I scanned the the book untill I finally came to a page and my heart seemed to stop beating because there written in big bold letter were the words CODE LYOKO!!! The book fell to the floor, and my breathing bacame heavier. The room seemed to spin and everything became a blur. I dropped onto my bed questions rushing through my head. I finally new what I had to do…..I had to go to lyoko

I gripped the rope tightly, trying not to look down at the cold ground below me, that seemed to be waiting for my grip to loosen, but nomatter how frightnened I was I continued slowly down the rope and when my feet finally met the ground I let out sigh of relief and began to run down toward what my mother called the factory. When I reached it the darkness sorrounding, my thoughts began to race and heart began to beat even faster. I didn't know why I was so scared, I had heard these stories millions of times and all the danger that they faced never seemed to scare me but now why was I so scared why was I trembling so hard. It began to rain, so I swallowed all that caused me worry and ran into the factory the darkness that surrounded it engulfing me into its arms. I followed the words of the journal that belonged to my mother, and soon I found myself in a vast room with a computer placed in the center. I sighed and sat in the chair that faced computer. I didn't know how to turn it on so I began to press all the buttons, _bleep….bleep,_ I jumped at sound of the computer, I tried to relax and began to search the computer. Suddenly the words VIRTUALIZATION PROCESS READY, flashed onto the screen, and I let out another long slow breath, and headed toward the scanner room. The scanners towering above me made the the memories recoils around my mind bringing a tear to my eye.i shook it of and stepped letting the bright light, engulf me and the wind blow my hair. When I finally arrived onto lyoko and was fully virtualized I fell down and impacted onto the hard ground. I looked around, it was emty and silent. With mountains sorrounding it, I sighed one last time holding the tears back, and began to walk deeper into the mysterious land and the death place of my mother.

OOO THE SUSPENCE. I WAS GOING TO WRITE MORE BUT I FIGURED I'D LEAVE OF THERE AND KEEP YOU ALL WAITING. AND IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE PLEASE TRY TO READ MY OTHER ONE "LOVE AS CLEAR AS THE SEA" I REALLY NEED SOME REVIEWS BEFORE I CAN KEEP GOING. (BUT DON'T FORGET TO R&R THIS ONE) WELL LOVE U ALL

XOXO


	4. Chapter 6

THE NEW KID CHAPTER 4 HERE IS CHAPTER 4 HOPE YOU ENJOY 

**I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO BUT I DO OWN MADISON AND THIS STORY.**

**MADISON'S POV**

I shivered, even if it was above 90 degrees, I still couldn't shake

of the pain, and the remorse that I felt for this horrible place. I walked on holding back the tears, but my heart feeling lonely and bleak. She had taught me to never hold on to pain and to live my life to the fullest because the next day you may not even have a life to live, but she never taught me to live without her.

Suddenly a voice boomed across the empty plain, "whose there" it asked but I didn't dare answer.

NORMAL POV

Jeremy asked, looking confused and worried. He had seen a figure on his screen at the factory. The whole gang crowded around him to see who the mystery person on lyoko was, Aelita hoping it was her father. " Who could it be einstein, were all here" Odd asked looking at the computer screen with a blank expression on his face. " I don't know Odd, but the best way to find out is to go to send all of you to lyoko to investigate." Jeremy replied letting out a long sigh, he looked tired and was obviously not in the mood for this. "Ok" the group replied in unison, as the 4 of them headed towards the scanner room.

MADISON'S POV

Suddenly four more figures appeared before me, I jumped back in fear of them hurting me. " Madison" I heard my name being called and turned to see a surprised looking Yumi behind me. As soon as I saw her, I don't know why but I couldn't help but run up to her and embrace her in my arms and soon I started crying, no matter how strong it had made me the pain was greater and it took over, and now I understood why I had been so scared. I soon let go of her and was surrounded by confused looks. But I heard a familiar voice ask, "is she ok Yumi" I turned to see who had asked and found my father glaring at me. I stepped back and the tears stung my face if only my father was here, the one that actually knew me, and had never hesitated to comfort me, and neither had my aunt aeilita, my uncle Jeremy, and my uncle odd, well actually he was better at making you laugh not exactly good with hugs but he did in case of emergency. I missed them all and wished they were there instead of these glaring eyes. Suddenly the booming voice returned but this time much deeper. "Maddie… maddie you there?" it asked over and over until I finally responded, with a soft "yeah." It let out a sigh of relief and suddenly a different voice burst in yelling out "I told you so" and I could here the laughter in the background, and then a sudden "shut up." The glaring eyes were confused, Yumi came up to me and asked what was going on, and before I could answer the voice of the future Jeremy came in " is that Yumi, wow haven't heard that voice in a long time" Yumi looked confused but finally recognized the voice, "Jeremy is that you"

Odd(future): is that Yumi tell her I said hi

Jeremy: I think she already heard you odd

Odd: I thought you said no names

Jeremy:yeah but she already knows my name and your not that hard to figure out

Odd: so still doesn't mean you have to spoil the surprise

Aelita:both of you shut up, maddie are you ok sweetie

Maddie: yeah but how did you….

Jeremy: we did something to confusing to explain

Maddie: wait you guys said to keep this whole thing a secret and this isn't helping

Jeremy: yeah we know but we figured it was hard enough on you, and it would be much easier if they knew, so I talked to my past self and we figured out this whole arrangement.

Odd: yeah but the important thing is that you're ok cuz your dad will kill us if you're not

Maddie: yeah, so your saying that I can tell them now

Aelita: yeah, sweetie but don't tell them to much, because then what's the surprise in life and I know yumi likes a surprise in life

Maddie: but what about dad he said we couldn't tell

Odd: forget him he was always stubborn just go for it we will handle him later

Maddie: ok so you want to explain or should I, and how do I get out of here

Jeremy: simple have someone hurt you, I cant devirtualize you since your in a different time

Maddie: ok

Jeremy: well we got to go ok be careful and take care of your mother were counting on you

Aelita: and tell Lily, Amanda, Danny, and matt we love them and miss them.

Odd: and don't forget Nat, to think I was sure that by the name Yumi would figure out that was her daughter

Maddie: that's cuz I hadn't used the full name

Odd: oh well never mind,

Jeremy, aelita, odd: bye

Maddie: bye

I smiled, I missed them and couldn't wait to see them again. I turned around to 4 confused faces. Odd asked what was going on, I smiled and soon I gave him a big hug then I turned to aelita and gave her a huge hug, and then Ulrich, and finally yumi who looked as if she was going to faint. After that I took out my weapon which was a sword like my fathers, and pierced it through my chest. I found myself in the scanner curled up into a ball on the floor with four others staring, man that was getting annoying. I struggled to my feet, holding on to the scanner for balance. I stood there in silence hoping that someone would soon speak. Finally someone did, "what the hell" Ulrich spoke out. "maybe its better if we go to my house and I explain," I replied quikly before things got worse.

_knock,_ I didn't even have to knock twice before matt answered. "you're in trouble dad was worried sick" " yeah I knew he would be by the way Jeremy aelita and odd say hi" "you talked to them, ugh no fair" matt replied looking a little disappointed. I sighed and went into the kitchen the group following close behind. "Stay here, it might be better if I handled him alone. I stepped into the kitchen to find dad with his face berried into his palms and I swear he was crying. He looked up with his face flushed and when he saw me he stood up and embraced me I his arms holding so tight I could barely breath. "Where were you, you had me worried sick" "dad I was on lyoko and I talked to Jeremy aelita and odd from our time they said I could tell to make thing easier" "you what, they did" "yeah I brought them over so I could explain" "I swear when we get back they are so dead for not telling me this before" I giggled and lead him to the living room where the group was sitting and as soon as they saw me walk in they gasped, Ulrich being the most surprised out of them all. "Guys dad, dad well you know them already" it was silent and I was getting tired of these silent moments but finally odd burst out, "ITS ULRICH," and at that moment Nat came in crying with dannyowing her. He had a cheap mask in his hand and was holding it up to his face to scare Nat. Ulrich took Nat into his arm asking her what was wrong, odd stood there his mouth wide open " o my god you have 2 daughters" "actually 2 daughters and son" he replied putting his hand on his shoulder. The group gasped and Ulrich was now the one to look as if he were going to faint. " well maybe it would be better if I explained dad you just sit on the couch and listen" I quickly exclaimed before thing got more confusing. I soon began to explain leaving the worst part for last. When I finished everyone sat there mouths wide open. I sighed I didn't want to tell them, dad put his hand on my shoulder " go on sweetie you know you'll have to eventually" I sighed and soon the tears began to come down and those nights that tasted of pure pain came back. Dad stood up taking me in his arms holding me tight while the tears poured out. "Why did she have to leave she promised she wouldn't she promised she would always be there to wipe my tears, and all those times I cried she wasn't there" it was silent after those words were spoken finally dad spoke up " sweetie I know it hurts, and I know how it feels I loved her too but she always told you to let go of pain and to look on the bright side" "dad there is no bright side she never taught me to live without her she left, she died, she said she would be back but she never did come back, she was my mother how can there be a bright side to this" dad just sighed and held me closer. Odd finally asked what was wrong, I turned around to face them, she died my mother died, yumi died. Everyone gasped and soon matt came in he saw that I was crying and asked what was wrong, which only made me cry even more. He saw the pan in my eyes and let me cry into his shoulder. Yumi, Ulrich, aelita, Jeremy, and odd stood there and stared astonished and what really surprised them was how Ulrich had changed and what kind of father he had become. Dad finally let go and matt took hold of me, he walked towards the group a stain on his shirt form where I had been crying. The group was still astonished Yumi and Ulrich were both pale white. Dad saw their faces and laughed, he put his arm around odds shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze. Finally I stopped crying, and dad pushed me to keep going and tell them how it had happened.

_It was on Christmas eve 9 years ago it was pouring which was _

_odd because it usually snowed. Either way it had snowed the day _

_before which made the rodes slippery, everyone was there like always but there was an emergency we had run out of water for uncle Jeremy so she said she would run down to the store and get some. We told her no or that she should atleats go with someone but she refused and insisted that it would be faster if she went alone. She told me it was urgent so she had to go but she promised she would be back. We waited for hours and we called consistently, hoping for answer and an explanation but we got neither each time. Its been nine years and uncle Jeremy and aunt aelita had finally figured out how to send someone back in time but unfortunately they sent us back to the wrong time so we had to figure out how to move on from here without letting our secret out. Thankfully they were able to contact us but as you saw the signal didn't last to long. _

I let out a long sigh of relief happy to have that of my chest. Dad gave me one more hug and whispering something in my ear "_be careful don't spill to much" _ I nodded and he went into the kitchen where another argument had undertaken. The group was shocked all except for jeremy who had talked with his future self and actually expected this to happen. Yumi let out long slow breath and walked over to me, I was still in matt's embrace but he let go as soon as he saw mom walking toward us but before he headed towards the kitchen he stared into moms eyes and I saw a tear slide down his cheek before he clinged to her trying to keep the rest of the tear back. He finally let go and continued on towards the kitchen to help dad. After that yumi seemed hesistent to even talk to me but hse finally did "so this what the future holds huh" she asked looking a little pale. I gave her a small nod I was nervous but I didn't know why. She looked at me for awhile and finally she beagn to cry and cradled me in her arms. I sighed, I missed her so much and all this time all I wanted was that hug that I knew so much and that had held me tight when I was scared or crying, that had mended my wounds and that I had longed for when I was hurt both physically and emotionally. She finally let go and looked at me then at the group and finally at my dad who was running around the kitchen trying to catch danny, she saw this and smiled. Things so far were going well but the silence was killing me but it was broken by something I hadnt expected.

"Were here" a voice shouted from the door my eyes widened.

I ran towards the door tackeling the 3 people who had entered. I came back into the living room with my armaround those people. The group gasped for the 100th time today as Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy stepped into the room…..

THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR BUT I GOT A LITTLE STUCK IN SOME PARTS. GOOD NEWS IS I ADDED IN DIAMONDFIREGRL07 IDEA SO THANKS GO TO HER FOR HELPING THROUGH THE WRITERS BLOCK AND TO TAYU101 FOR JUST BEING THERE BUT IM STILL STUCK SO REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS.

SO PEOPLE WANT TO KNOW WHO DANNY'S MOTHER IS (CANT BLAME THEM) SO IM WRITING A NEW STORY CALLED "THE TRUTH REVEALED" TO EXPLAIN BUT ITS STILL NOT DONE SO LOOK FOR IT ILL TRY TO HAVE IT UP SOON. SO REVIEW AWAY!!!

LOVE YA ALL

XOXO


	5. Chapter 7

WELL IT BEEN OVER 2 MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED THIS AND IM SO SRY, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORIES AND MY SITE SO I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE.

THE CHARACTERS MAY BE A LITTLE OOC BUT HEY ITS MY STORY SO GET OVER IT!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO…..NO DUH**

**MADDIE'S POV**

"Awkward" future odd finally said shattering the uncomfortable silence, "its me" odd said to himself (a/n talking to yourself has a whole new meaning) as he stepped closer Cautiously like if he even came close they would eat him up (a/n id love to see that).

"Guys, hey where did u come from" dad asked as he came in from the kitchen Natsumi clinging to him looking scared. Nat quickly jumped of when she saw them and ran to hug them, " aunt aelita, uncle Jeremy, uncle odd" she squealed as she held them tight. Her yell of delight brought 4 more kids running towards the three standing in the living room preparing themselves for the tackle.

The kids left and headed to the backyard and it began, "an explanation would be nice" dad said as he took a seat on the couch, motioning for everyone else to take a seat.

"well we decided we should give u some help and plus we had to take younger yumi to her own time" Jeremy said taking a seat next to aelita. "and we wanted to see yumi, I mean 9 yrs come on" odd said giving yumi a pat on the back.

"uhm, y do u have to take me" yumi said finally speaking looking a little nervous. "no we don't have to take u we have to take younger u" Jeremy said answering her question while looking at Ulrich, "so where is she" he asked. Dad snapped out of his trance and looked at uncle Jeremy, "oh right…..yumi, come down its ok" he yelled up the stairs.

Soon a little girl about 5 came down the stairs in a little black dress with a red sash tied around her waist, her hair was longer then usual reaching her waist.

Dad took her into his arms and carried her into the living room where the impatient Jeremy was waiting, "ok here she is" dad said as he sat her down on the couch next to me. The little girl looked scared as 10 pairs of eyes stared at her.

I could tell she felt uncomfortable with all eyes set on her so I picked her up and set her on my lap, "stop staring" I said to the eyes that seemed glued to the little girl that was my future mother.

They started discussing how they would get her back to her time, this made her feel weird and I could tell by how she looked around the room in such fear, finally I couldn't take it.

"Ok that's it u people discuss this crap im taking her outside, call me when ur done" I said as I motioned to the younger group to follow.

-_outside-_

I carried younger yumi outside as the group quickly followed along. We joined matt and the others outside, "ok you go play with Nat and the others and ill be right here" I said to her as kneeled down to meet her height. She nodded and gave a big smile as she ran of to play with natsumi.

I sat in the lawn chair and motioned for the others to join me.

"So why is younger yumi here" aelita asked as hyper as always.

I broke out of my trance and faced aelita "well when we didn't get sent directly over here, we were sent like 9 yrs from now and somehow she got sent with us" I answered my glance directed towards the two little girls playing tag.

"So exactly how do Ulrich and yumi get together…it was me right" odd said a mischievous look directed toward mom and dad.

I looked back at him and smirked, "no actually mom told me it was…..a….well it wasn't easy" was all I could say since I had promised dad I wouldn't spill to much.

Odd looked disappointed as he slumped back into his seat.

Suddenly younger yumi, and natsumi came running towards us crying, "whets wrong" I asked as wiped their tears away, which was a waste of time cuz they just kept poring down.

The reason came running towards with a familiar plastic mask.

" Danny please, just leave them alone" I said as I snatched the mask away from him. He apologized and ran towards the football game that was taking place in the yard.

I comforted them and they quickly headed back to their game of tag.

I smiled as I watched my future mother and my sister laughing as they chased each other around.

"I bet I can guess whose kid Danny is" dad said looking at odd.

We all laughed, but soon that laughter shattered as aelita rushed into the backyard….

"Maddie something's wrong with your father…."

**CLIFFY……**

**WELL ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER THIS TIME AND IF I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS ILL UPDATE, AND IF U CAN GET THEM TO ME BY TOMORROW SINCE IM LEAVING FOR FLORIDA ON FRIDAY EVEN BETTER!!!!!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH ULRICH, HERES A POLL TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW….**

**HE STARTED TO CHOKE**

**HE HAD A HEART ATTACK**

**SOMETHING CAME THROUGH THE WINDOW AND HIT HIM**

**SOMEONE SHOT HIM **

**ITS PRETTY EASY, I GUESS WELL I JUST THOUGH OF A GREAT TWIST BUT I CANT HAVE IT UP IF U DON'T REVIEW SO PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW AND I PROMISE ILL UPDATE SOONER!!!!!!!**

**AND IF U PAYED ATTENTION YOU COULD TELL MADDIE WAS A LOT LKE HER DAD!!!!**

**WELL R&R AND ILL UPDATE**

**LOVE YA ALL**

**PEACE&LOVE**


	6. Chapter 8

**WATS UP!!!!!!**

**WELL I GOT BORED SO I COULDN'T WAIT FOR U LAZY PPPLS TO REVIEW , BUT ODDGRL07 REVIEWED AND I WAS GOING TO WAIT BUT I GOT WAY 2 BORED**

**SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER, ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW I JOINED FF SO I COULD IMPROVE AND IF U DON'T REVIEW I HAVE NO CLU HOW IM DOING, SO R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (IM HYPER TODAY)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO…I KNO SHOCKER!!!!**

**Previuosly…**

We all laughed, but soon that laughter shattered as aelita rushed into the backyard….

"_Maddie something's wrong with you father"_

MADDIE'S POV 

We sat in the quiet lonely waiting room, hospitals have always made me feel cold and alone especially after my mother's death. The smell and feel of death clinged to the air sending an uncomfortable chill up my spine.

I wrapped my arms around myself and sat in the chair in the croner of the room holding back tears, I was shaking, I was cold with the bitter sting of the icy wind that only blew towards me, yet I felt as though I was suffocating and the heat was melting evrything away.

I shut my eyes trying to keep my body under controll yet how could keep controll when the pain seems to be conquering every inch of your body.

I felt a warm protective grasp wrap around me, I looked up to see yumi holding me tight, she already knew how to read me and break through the barrier that I had created to stay away a barrier only her and my father could break through.

"Its going to be ok, he'll be fine" she said in a soft soothing whisper, I just nodded and looked towards my future father he looked so scared yet so strong. 'He never changed' I thought to myself, ' and I couldn't stand to to lose him, his warm grasp that held me when we lost mom' I was shatterd from thought when the doctor came into the room (I was going to stop there).

"is he ok" I asked jumping from yumi's grasp, the doctor jumped back surprised, "well the surgery was a sucess we have removed the bullet but unfortunately he has slipped into a coma" he said in a surprisingly calm tone.

We were led down the dark empty hallway and into a small cramped room, he lay there motionless on the cold bed, his eyes shut tight, and I felt as though they were going to stay that way.

The sight of him motionless and so close the end shattered my barrier and I could longer hold back the tears.

They started it out slowly but soon they fell freely and fast and my whimpers turned into sobs, I sat on the chair that was beside him and cried. I felt lonely and everything seemed to dissappear, "who the hell would do this no one even knows him in this time" I said thinking out loud. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and found ulrich, he pulled me into a hug letting me cry onto his shoulder.

Suddenly the doctor came in, "uhm….im sry we didn't take the gentlemens name" he said looking at me knowing I was related.

I looked at jeremy scared and confused, "ulrich stern" jeremy said simply, we all looked at him confused and shocked, "jeremy what the fuck" aelita finally asked shocking her younger self with her language.

'Well while they were doing the surgery me and odd hacked into the computer and changed your age and year of birth, so they wont know but when we are out of here ill have to switvh back" he explained seeing that evryone was confused.

After we all sat in silence watching my motionless father lay and thorugh all that all I could do was hope, and pray that he would wake up. I had never felt so useless for nine years.

Night fell and soon everyone had to go home, but I didn't want to I wanted to be there when he woke up, I needed to be there when he woke.

"Come on maddie we'll come back in the morning" aelita tugged on my arm but I stayed silent, and I satyed put.

She let out a frustrated groan and left the room, "well looks like she isn't going to move so she'll have to stay" jeremy said, I looked up at him in hope but apparently he wasn't done "but not alone, ill stay wit-" he was cut off by two familiar voices, "no ill saty with her" yumi and ulrich said in unison, tis broke a small smile onto my face.

"Well ok but be careful" jeremy said as he left the room, they all said goodbye and left, 'hopefully Nat would be ok' I thought to myself, "maddie u ok" ulrich asked me breaking my thoughts, I looked at him then yumi,

"I don't know….."

**WELL THERE U GO, PLZ REVIEW ILL SEE IF I CAN HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TODAY OR REALLY EARLY TOMORROW, BUT U HAVE TO REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ…**

**NO POLL THIS TIME, BUT I WILL EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT AT THE HOSPITAL.**

**WELL GTG PLZ REVIEW**

**U ALL ROC**

**PEACE&LOVE**

**-LUCKY-CHARM930 :D **


	7. Chapter 9

IM BACK….AND MAD CUZ I DIDN'T GET MY REVIEWS

**I KNOW I DIDN'T GIVE U MUCH TIME SO I EXPECT THE REVIEWS WHEN I GET BACK THE 10****TH**** FROM FLORIDA**

**WELL I WAS IN A NICE MOOD SO I DECIDED TO GIVE U AN UPDATE B4 I LEFT..WELL HERE IT IS ENJOY AND REVIEW (OH AND DON'T 4GET TO READ 2)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO…IF I DID MADDIE WOULD BE AN ACTUAL CHARACTER**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Maddie you ok"ulrich asked breaking my thought, I looked at him then at yumi, 

"_I don't know…"_

MADDIE'S POV 

The rain hit hard against the cold glass, each one brought back a different memory, each one striking at my heart harder then the previous one.

Each memory was so happy and in each one I could see myself smile, until that horrible night. That night was the night I lost everything, the night my small world….my perfect world came crashing down on me ruining my life and fading the smile that had seemed to never disappear of my face.

"Maddie are you ok" ulrich asked groggily as he sat up on the floor where he was sleeping, "I don't know" was all I could say because I truly didn't know but I could se that he wasn't going to take that this time.

"Come on maddie, im not going to let you of with that one this time, ok if im going to be your future father you need to open up"

he said in a fatherly tone making me smile in a way only he could.

" I know you wont, but I don't now how I feel I mean what if he..i men you don't wake up, I cant bear to lose you to" I said trying hard not to cry, but I couldn't hold back those tears anymore they broke out and flooded down my face, my crying must of waken yumi up because I felt someone's arms wrap around me and turn to see it wasn't ulrich.

"What's going on why are you crying" she asked me running her hand through my hair, "maddie please tell me" she said but I couldn't bear to "im sorry but I told dad I wouldn't tell you to much" I said knowing this wasn't a good excuse.

"Well I'm pretty sure id be ok with it" ulrich said giving me a smirk, I smiled and wiped the tears of my face, "well what do you want to know" I asked finally expecting a million questions to be brought up, "well you can start by telling me what wrong, and yes I know ulrich is dying and it effects you especially after losing me but give me a little more detail tell me what happened after that night" yumi said looking at ulrich instead of me.

I took a deep breath, looked at both them and began….

"our weren't reported dead right away, in act you disappeared and that kidnapper must have been really good because there were no clues at all, well after a few days you were reported dead, and at first I refused to believe that you couldn't be dead I just knew and I could tell that dad knew to but after awhile we both had to except that you were gone and weren't coming back" I stopped I couldn't go on, but ulrich and yumi pulled me into a hug and encouraged me to go on so I did.

"That night brought so many nightmares, and in each one you were right beside me, then you would start being pulled back into nowhere, into this darkness, by this strange person, I had never seen before, he pulled you back with him and soon you disappeared.

and through all that I could hear your voice calling my name, asking for help, but I couldn't help, I couldn't do anything, that made me felt so useless, lie I felt today when dad got hurt, because I couldn't do anything to stop it, anything to change" I couldn't help but cry again, I was surprised I even had tears left.

"Come on maddie continue, were right here" ulrich said giving me a warm smile, I sighed and kept going…

"Well dad did help me a lot during this, and I could tell he was having night mares to by the dark circles around his because of lack of sleep, he always comforted me to when I had these nightmares and when I cried, he was always there, now if he's gone to who is going to help through this, I cant go home without him and I know mom wouldn't want me to, even though her grave is empty I still feel better even if the only thing im looking at is her name I always felt I could talk to her, especially when my stepmother mistreated me, she-" I was cut of by yumi and ulrich…

"STEP MOM" they both shouted out in unison, I sighed knowing they would want an explanation, "yeah, I guess dad married her to take her mind off of mom, but I know he doesn't love her it shows in his eyes and his voice, and whenever he's around her, she is really mean to me when dad isn't around, she usually hits me and makes me do stuff for her, talk about your Cinderella story, and she threatens that if I tell my dad she would kill me, I don't know what ever did to her, I asked her once and she said it was because she hated my mother but hast all she would tell me everytime I asked" I stopped to breath, surprised I said all that in one breath.

"Uhm….maddie whets your stepmother's name" ulrich asked looking scared as if he didn't really want to know the answer,

"well her name is Elizabeth, but we call her sissy" I said and I could tell he knew that was what I was going to say and that he really hoped he was wrong.

Yumi was silent during all this looking shocked, and a little pale, "mom are you ok" I asked a little happy to be able to say that again even if with a concerned expression on my face.

"She snapped out her trance and looked at me and forced a smile, "im ok please continue" she encouraged me giving me a big hug, "well ok after your death I seemed to never smile, and those nightmares kept getting worse and worse, but, dad, matt and everyone else was there for me, especially my father, and matt my brother, well after almost 10 years, uncle jeremy and aunt aelita finally figured out how to send someone to a certain time, but they sent us to the wrong time and uncle jeremy now has to figure out how to do it again in this time" I said finally finishing and taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

It was silent for awhile but it wasn't an uncomfortable one because I was with my parents, both of them.

The silence finally was broken when ulrich spoke up, well seems like I do have a brought future" yumi looked at him shocked, "well not entirely but I do marry the girl of my dreams and I raised a great kid…kids" he said and I could see a blush creep onto yumi's face.

"Well come on lets go to bed" yumi said, looking at me a playful smile on her face, I smiled and snuggled myself into the blanket, and soon sleep took over.

"wake up sunshine" I felt my body shake and I opened my eyes to a beating sun and a room full people.

"come on wake up" future odd said as he picked me up and spun me around, "ahh odd I get im up..im up" I screamed as he set me down, my head was spinning and I felt sick.

I punched him playfully on the shoulder and waited for the room to stop spinning before I tried to get up.

After that we surrounded my father's bed and watched him, a deathly silence lingering in the air, with a few words thrown in.

"Well I bet you guys are hungry come on lets go get something to eat" jeremy suggested after a while of silence.

I looked at him then my father, and finally at ulrich and yumi, and they could tell I rally didn't want to go, "come one maddie at least eat, I wouldn't want you to starve for me" ulrich said giving me a reassuring smile.

I looked down at my dad for awhile, and I knew he wouldn't want me to starve, and I had heard it form his own mouth.

I finally agreed and they led me outside, the fresh air and warm sun that shined against my skin, felt so much better the smell of exhaust fumes, and the cold feeling of death, I followed the rest through the park towards the restaurant, but…..

Why did I have this strange feeling that I was being watched…..

OOOO CLIFFY 

**I KNOW IM EVIL LEAVING YOU OF LIKE THAT AND NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A WEEK, WELL SRY BUT I NEED A VACATION, SO IM OF TO FLORIDA**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLZ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW**

**BE BAC IN A WEEK WITHOUT AN UPDATE**

**HERES A POLL**

**WHO DO U THINK WAS WATCHING MADDIE**

**A.WILLIAM**

**B.SISSY**

**C.XANA**

**D.A PERVERTED STALKER**

**THERE U GO TELL ME UR ANSWER IN THE REVIEW, THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I GET TO THE BETTER PARTS**

**U ALL ROC**

**ESPECIALLY ODDGRL07. FOR REVIEWING**

**PEACE&LOVE**


	8. Chapter 10

**IM BAAAAACK, AND FRESH FROM FLORIDA**

**IT WAS GREAT BUT I REALLY MISSED WRITING**

**AND MY COMPUTER, WELL I DON'T WANT TO**

**MAKE U WAIT ANYMORE, SO HERE U GO , AND ENJOY**

**OH AND ALMOST FORGOT…..****REVIEW, ****THANX **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO, OR GARAGE KIDS, OR ANY OTHER NAME THIS SHOW **

**HAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**---**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

I followed the rest through the park towards the restaurant… 

_But why did I have this strange feeling that I was being watched…_

_---_

I pushed the tomato around my plate not really being in the mood to eat.

"Maddie, come on please eat something" yumi said a pleading look in her eye, I pulled a fake smile onto my face and stuffed a bunch of lettuce into my mouth.

"Don't worry she got exactly like this when yumi died, except you know she had her dad then now hes-" odd was cut of when aelita slapped her hand over his mouth to stop him from continuing.

I smiled at this, as I forced more salad into my mouth, "well im done" both odds said in unison, causing us all to laugh again.

We all finished a couple minutes after and headed back to the hospital, as we walked through the park that strange sensation returned, that feeling as though I was being watched.

I heard something snap behind a tree and quickly turned yet found the park empty, I shrugged it of and continued towards the hospital.

---

MYSTERY PERSON'S POV

I let out a sigh of relief glad that she hadn't seen me.

I knew I would have to reveal myself eventually but….

Im just not ready to face her yet, but I have to before she leaves, and before he finds me again.

But why were they in the hospital, and where is ulrich?

---

MADDIE'S POV

We reentered the hospital, and rushed back into my father's room.

I turned the door knob, but found that it was locked, the curtain was pulled over the window, and I could hear a deep voice coming from the room.

My breath quickened, and my heart raced, "what's wrong" odd asked as he joined me flowed by the rest of the gang (young and old).

"The doors locked, and I think something's wrong with dad because I can hear the doctor in there" I replied holding back tears.

Odd sighed as he rubbed my back, and tried to comfort me, "Well who knows maybe he woke up ands their just making sure he's ok" aelita chimed in, trying to be optimistic as always, and I really wished that she was right…..

Suddenly the doctors, nurses and two police officers came rushing towards my father's room.

I jumped up surprised, and with a million questions rushing through my head, but those questions were quickly answered when a man with a dark ski mask pulled over his head (a/n I know typical bad guy), ran out of my fathers room with knife in his hand.

The sight of the knife struck through me hard, as if that very knife was plunged through my heart.

I pushed aside the doctors and policemen, and finally cam to fathers bed but what I saw surprised me….

He was fine just as he was before we left for the restaurant, I let out a sigh of relief and went back to the group who was probably anxious to now what happened.

I finally came to them, they all looked a little pale especially ulrich, "he's fine surprisingly the man didn't do anything" I said and heard everyone sigh of relief.

Soon the doctors left along with the police man and nurses. I stood by my fathers bed and just stared at his face, it was so pale and so empty, I missed him and my mom I really wished they were there, both of them ok, and with me.

I decided to stay again, along with ulrich and yumi.

I tossed and turned in my sleeping bag but I couldn't get to sleep, knowing that someone was after my dad , and I didn't know who it was.

"Maddie, your still not asleep?" yumi asked as she turned to face me (a/n btw they were all sleeping on the floor), "maybe you should go take a walk, to clear you head" yumi suggested groggily.

I nodded in agreement and headed out not wanting to disturb them any more.

---

MYSTERY PERSON'S POV

I sat on the cold bench under the oak tree, I needed to figure out how I was going to find her, and explain to her.

I heard a familiar voice, one I had hoped not to here again, "well hello darling, hope you had your fun because your never going to see daylight again."

I felt his aggressive hand wrap around me and pull me into his car, luckily the idiot had forgotten to close the window, I saw a figure in the shadows, walking along the sidewalk, I let out a loud scream in hopes that the figure would hear and follow.

He shut the window as soon as he heard me scream, but didn't speed up thinking the person wouldn't be stupid enough to care, much less follow.

---

MADDIE'E POV

I walked along the sidewalk towards the park bench under the oak tree, the night felt cool and refreshing, and the stars couldn't be more beautiful.

The tranquility was shattered when a familiar scream broke through the night air coming from a car that had passed by me, normally a smart person wouldn't follow but I wasn't any normal person, and I would always follow no matter who I was helping. My mom had always said I got it from my father, and I always used to laugh when she did.

I saw a boy near by on a skateboard, I snatched it from him shouting out a quick "thanks ill return it when im done" and headed in the direction I had seen the car go.

I had memorized the license plate, photographic memory something I inherited from my mother.

I spotted the car at a red light, but the light changed quick and the car rushed of in a familiar direction.

I followed it silently happy the rear view mirror was broken, I felt it was smart to wait until the car came to its destination before trying anything.

I was getting tired when the car finally came to a stop at, "the factory"

I stopped short still a little shocked at where it had stopped but followed on silently.

They went inside and entered into a door on the bottom floor, one I had not noticed before behind the stairs.

The room was crowded with stuff luckily giving me a place to hide, I his behind an old mattress that was leaned against the corner of the room happy the man hadn't seen me.

At first all could hear was the rustling of papers then he started to talk to the women tied to the chair in a familiar deep voice.

"Well aren't you clever, what were trying to do trying to find them, they wouldn't even recognize you with what I've done to you" he said letting out a light chuckle.

"Well maybe they would, because they actually love me, they can look pass the dirt and pain and find the person that they had known for so long. And loved so much, and the person you snatched away from them" the women fought back struggling in the chair.

The man started to laugh again, "how poetic, yet how idiotic, you just don't get it yet, if I cant have you no one will, especially that basterd you call you _true love_" he said as he lifted the women's head up, finally raveling her face.

The women was right, I did look past the dirt and the pain and saw….

"mom"

---

**WELL THERE YOU GO, BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT NOW DID YA!!!!!!!**

**I TOLD YOU I HAD A COUPLE OF TWISTS IN MIND, OR MAYBE I DIDN'T…WELL IM TELLING YOU NOW!!!!!**

**SO HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW, I MEAN I GET ALL THESE HITS YET ONLY LIKE 6 OR 7 REVIEWS.**

**NO POLL THIS TIME, CUZ U GUYSES DIDN'T TELL ME IF YOU LIKE ME PUTTING IN POLLS, SO LET ME KNO AND I MIGHT PUT ONE IN NEXT CHAPTER…..MIGHT**

**U ALL ROC**

**PEACE&LOVE**


	9. srry

SHHH!! Im writng this in toal secrec! Kidding. I know ive been gone for over a month now but my computer has a huge virus and I need to get a new one, ans of course its taking my dad forever. So im writng this from my cousins labtop, (I asked if I could post anohter chapter but he wont let me) I already ordered the computered (my dad did...finally) and will have it soon, as sonas I can ill try to have all mys tories updates. Please review so that when I come back I have a bunch reveiws to greet me. Thanks and im soooooooo sorry. I already kicked and yelled at my old computer and called it a useless hunk of metal (then I apoligized cuz I don't want to be soo mean)

So review, unles you already did!!!

Loveyall

U all roc

And thnx for being patient (what most ppl eed to deal with me)

Lucky-charm930


	10. Chapter 12

**OK I'M FINALLY BACK AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I KNOW I ALREADY HAD ONE UP BUT I DIDN'T LIKE IT SO I'M REWRITING. PLZ REVIEW, IT HELPS A LOT AND I MISS SEEING THEM IN MY INBOX. THERE MIGHT BE SOME SPELLING MISTAKES I KNOW. I DON'T HAVE MICROSOFT WORD YET SO NO SPELL CHECK BUT ILL TRY TO PUT IN AS FEW AS POSSIBLE. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_previously: the woman was right i did look past the dirt and the pain and saw..._

_"mom"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

I slapped my hand over my mouth hoping the man didn't hear. Luckily he didn't or he did and disregarded it. That couldn't possibly be mom she died about 9 years ago. how could she be here, oh god I'm losing it. i slowly turned my head to get another look. The woman had familiar black hair which seemed to have dulled out over the years. her eyes however still had the same emerald shine. the same eyes that calmed me when i cried, the eyes that always seemed to brave, so welcoming. But there was something else there something contaminating her warm eyes. it was fear, anger, pain. I quickly looked away leaning my head against the cold wall. i couldn't bear it. i had never seen my mom like that. she always looked so perfect to me so happy. the pain in her eyes hit me hard. that had to be her i couldn't be going crazy.

A silent tear came across my face, but this one tasted different. It wasn't sour it wasn't pained. It was biter sweet yet heavy as it fell to the floor. If this was her how the hell did she get here, and who was this man. Whoever this was it didn't matter I had to get mom out. I had to go and get help, but would they still be. Suddenly a loud ring interrupted my thoughts. I turned back to the musty room. The phone had rung, and the man hurried to pick it up. His speech was muffled but I got enough to answer my questions.

"OK, OK i be there soon don't start this shit with me," the mans deep voice yelled into the phone aggravated.

"OK so the plan is set great so the bitch will be dead by tomorrow...perfect." My heart froze, and the tears fell more freely. I covered my mouth trying to keep quiet. Suddenly the man came walking towards the door. I quickly ducked deeper into the corner pressed between the mattress and the cold wall. He turned towards my mother before leaving the room.

"By the way sweetheart i love you but right now that isn't enough" he spit out laughing. I wonder what he meant, not enough. He walked pass me out the door finally giving me a chance. I heard his footsteps retreating becoming faint and soon disappeared. i quickly got up from my crowded hiding spot. As soon mom saw me her eyes lit up, and for a moment the pain seemed to disappear.

"Oh my god Maddie sweetheart I've missed you so much"

"Mom is it really you, please tell me I'm not going insane"

"No, no your not going insane , my gosh you grew up, and i wasn't even there"

"Mom that doesn't matter, because now you'll be there for the rest, now i gotta get you out'

I quickly headed for the ropes that were tight around her Hands. i could see the blood dripping down from struggle, some of it dried against the ropes. I quickly untied them, and worked on her feet. Once she was free she pulled me into a tight hug. I pressed my face against her for the first time in nine years. Her smell filled and i couldn't help but smile. The first smile in a long time that didn't feel wrong, or heavy and unfamiliar against my face. It as a real smile because she was finally back. i could finally smell the same mix of roses and honey that for some reason seemed to cling to my mother. She finally let me go and looked deep into my eyes, and finally smiled.

"Oh Maddie, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left i should have listened to your father"

"Mom its not your fault he would've gotten to you at some point anyway"

"i just missed you so much but where is you father and the rest and how did you get here"

"I have the same question for you but well explain at the hospital"

"why the hospital?"

"at the hospital mom"

We headed out the door and towards the exit, but something stopped us dead in our tracks. There stood a face though unfamiliar and new still not one i wanted to get to know.

"aw yumi dearest you brought your daughter, well now you can both die" he said obviously trying not the laugh.

I suddenly noticed something wet beneath my feet and quickly recognized it as gasoline. I turned back to the black haired man in front of us. His smile grew as my eyes widened realizing what he was going to do. I turned my head towards my mother. her face stiff she looked angry but i could see fear behind that mask.

He struck a match and before dropping it turned to my mother.

"Yumi sweetie you shoulder listened, if i cant have you then none will even if i have to die with you to make sure you stay"

My mothers face remained unchanged still tense and stiff. The match hit the floor sending the room into a blaze. my mother still hadn't moved she seemed frozen. I tugged ta her arm begging her to move. Her eyes met mine as if finally realizing i was, and that we needed to get. the gasoline had spread the fire fast. It had already reached three support beams and the roof began to crumble. Pieces of cement and wood began to fall. Mom lead me to the rope leading to higher ground. luckily the fire hadn't reached there but we knew it wasn't far behind. Mom pushed me to climb and i headed up. I struggled to keep my self up and mom Had to push me half the way up. i finally made it was partially relieved to reach solid ground. I reached for mom's hand to help her up, but the rope had snapped. I tried so hard to grab her but she had slipped out and i couldn't even bare to watch her be eaten by the flames. She was gone again and this time for real.

The fire was getting closer and I had to get out. I ran out the door and was half way across the bridge when my i finally realized how weak my legs were. They throbbed and ached and I couldn't push them any further. I fell against the cement scraping my knees against the rough surface. My vision blurred almost to nothing, and my face fell hard against the ground. I could feel something wet hit me, it felt so nice against my skin which was in running a really high temperature at this point. The rain got harder, and i slowly began to drift of when i heard voices coming closer. Suddenly something warm pressed my face and a familiar scent filled my lungs.

"Matt?"

"Maddie where the hell were you, we've been looking everywhere, are you OK"

"Matt, i saw mom, she was alive, until...until.." i choked up and i just wanted to sleep. the voices becoming strained and harder to hear, but it sounded like they were in panic. But i didn't want to hear, i wanted to sleep, because i knew in my dreams mom and dad were there.

"Maddie why do you do this to yourself" i heard Matt ask as he picked me up.

"Matt look its raining just like last time"

My head became heavier, and my voice strained, my vision went black and i fell. The pain drowned me slowly...and i didn't resurface.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**SO HOW WAS IT, HAVE I LOST MY TOUCH WHILE I WAS GONE (IF I EVER HAD A TOUCH) WELL ANYWAY PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I NEED TO KNOW, AND I NEED REVIEWS I REALLY MISS THEM. oh and ur not getting a single update untill i get my 3 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**U ALL ROC**

**PEACE&LUV **

**LUCKY-CHARM930 **


	11. grrrr :

**IM AM REALLY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU PEOPL, YOU MUST REVIEW OR IM NOT PUTTING THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!! I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR BOTH THE NEW KID, AND A PERFECT WEDDING: WILLIAM'S REVENGE DONE NOT EDITED BUT DONE AND I REALLY WANT TO PUT IT UP SO HURRRRRRYYYY OR ILL HAVE ODD YELL AT YOU GUYS, AND YEAH KIWI IS COMING TO!! HURRY!**

**LUCKY-CHARM930**

**NO PEACE AND LOVE, AND NO U DON'T ROCK CUZ U DON'T REVIEW!! AND UNTILL U DO IM Mad and sad ****L****!**


End file.
